This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Since the start date of 9/30/02, 87 adult non-SPF rhesus macaques (13 males, 74 females) have been assigned to this project for breeding. The objective of this project is to derive SPF breeders from non-SPF founder stock to increase availability to our AIDS investigators.